


Tangled Sheets

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Drarry, M/M, Pic Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves nothing more than to make Harry whimper and beg and come apart for him. </p><p>It's his favourite way to wake his lover.</p><p>My first Drarry fic, be kind. </p><p>Remember reviews are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this pic 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/Debbie_Donohue/media/Tangled%20Sheets_zpsdqwt0qbq.jpg.html)  
> 

“Draco!” Harry whined, sounding exactly like a cranky toddler who was not getting his way. Unfortunately his whining was ruined by the breathy tone it was delivered in. “Please!!”

“Move and I stop.” He threatened, sucking and biting on the tendons on Harry’s neck, stretched so temptingly tight under his seeking mouth. Love bites peppered Harry’s neck and chest.

One of Harry’s arms was thrown over the side of the bed, his hand twisted in the sheets in a death grip. The other flung beside that head of messy black hair, as Draco nipped and licked at Harry’s exposed skin. Chuckling wickedly Draco slowly slid his free hand down Harry’s body and under the sheets which were tangled around their legs, and took a firm grip on Harry’s already hard cock.

“Merlin, Malfoy, please!” Harry whined again, as Draco slowly, torturously slid his hand down Harry’s cock, provoking his hips to jerk with pleasure. Grinning, Draco licked Harry’s ear and muttered “No moving,” and jerked his cock again making Harry swear, heartily, the desire evident in his tone.

“You’re a fucking tease Malfoy!” Harry snapped, but his anger was short lived as Draco gave Harry’s cock a twist at the top and he moaned. Draco enjoyed reducing Harry to a quivering mess.

Rumpled sheets warmed by the sun and tanged around his willing playmate, Draco decided he was in no hurry and he loved those desperate, whimpering sounds Harry was making. Breathy moans and long drawn out groans, it was music to Draco’s ears.

Harry’s stomach quivered in the effort to keep still, he knew from past experience Draco would leave him high and dry, the bastard. Still it was getting harder and hard to keep still. That firm grip around his cock was torture as Draco jerked him off so slowly. The filth he was whispering in Harry’s ear was a further form of torture, but it was so damn good.

Draco’s wrist ached and his arm had the shakes but he was determined to make Harry come, to watch him come apart underneath him. Harry’s moans and twitching was nearly out of control now, his threats of retaliation more and more creative.

“Draco,” Harry wimped, “Please!” his whole body was quivering with the attempt to keep still.

“Come!” Draco leaned down and whispered in Harry’s ear “Now!” obediently Harry did, all over his stomach, Draco’s hand, and the sheets. Considering how thoroughly they’d screwed each other into the mattress last night, Draco was rather surprised that Harry had that much left in him.

“Good morning,” Draco mumbled into Harry’s ear, not able to keep the smile out of his voice.

“Gonna get you back for that,” Harry mumbled, sleep already attempting to reclaim him.

“Oh really, when?” Draco asked, laughing.

“Later,” was Harry’s final sleepy reply as he again dropped off to sleep, tangled in million thread count sheets and his lover’s arms.


End file.
